Frozen Over
by BuckleWinner
Summary: I went to Idaho thinking that it would be a normal trip like any other. I didn't expect for my AU to come true...


_**Author's Note: **__This story is partially true...The first part that is. I actually did go to Idaho for a check and all. On the way back we did get stuck at Reno. And I really did have internet in the mountains! The only sad part is that Kile and Kasey didn't come to my rescue :(. But the part about a friend saying it would be awesome if they did is true! :D _

* * *

Eight long hours…That's how long I have been cramped into this truck. Mind you, this giant red Mega Cab isn't small, but sitting down in one position for hours on end can get pretty tiresome.

My parents wanted to take us to Boise, Idaho to pick up a check. Like normal, I was ecstatic. I haven't been out of the house in a long while, and I have been slowly going insane. My homework has been creeping up on me, I have had project after project, senior project has been time-consuming, hunting for colleges and scholarships is most likely the hardest thing to do, and I have been working non-stop with my glass art final. I have also been working on trying to type up what I have for my "Kile and Kasey" story. Being busy…nothing seems to be coming to mind. It can be frustrating.

So, I decided I needed to get out. I took my parents offer and went with them along with my younger brother, Alex. Of course, his birthday is coming up so he thinks he'll get something special along this trip. Yeah, right. With what, my good looks and charm? Geeze.

Yesterday we traveled through Nevada and Idaho. It was strange waking up to snow in Virginia City, Nevada and driving through the high desert. That's just something I don't think I will ever get used to. But it was fun. We traveled along the Pony Express route, stopping to see Sand Mountain (what a disappointment. Here I was expecting something like Pismo Beach, but all it is is a 600 foot steep mountain. You go up, you come down, you go up, you come down. BORING!) then heading on to see more of the 'Loneliest Highway in America'. There weren't any vehicles for miles! See, I live in the city…so I see cars and trucks and things like that every day. But this had to be one of the strangest sights I saw…no cars for miles upon miles…

Personally, I love traveling through places like these. They are some of the coolest things I have ever seen. Going on road-trips is always fun and relaxing. I get to see things I have never seen and probably will never see again in the same way. I get to explore the world around me. It is quite exhilarating.

What I wasn't expecting was my parents letting Alex drive. He did pretty well for being a first-time driver. Even through the rain he drove well. My only problem was that he couldn't keep his hands on the wheel! He kept jerking the truck back and forth. Oh well, he'll learn…someday…hopefully…*gulps*…

We arrived in Boise last night, stayed at a hotel, and then my parents, Alex, and I all watched 'Transformers 2: Revenge of the Fallen' until 2:30 in the morning. Even though at parts it's sad, I still love that movie. It even has inspired me to write a bit of fan-fiction for it as well as Knight Rider. But that's later on; I want to get my AU set up first.

We woke this morning and went to our favorite restaurant, the Cracker Barrel. They don't have those out in California…too many taxes. So I enjoy it every time I can. For those of you who don't know what this place is, they have some of the best Okie-fried food around. See, my family is nothing but a bunch of hicks, so…we live on that stuff. Yum!

We got the check and headed out. Eight boring and non-eventful hours later we leave Reno, Nevada and get ready to head over the pass to get to the Sacramento Valley. Now, I wish more than ever to be home in my cozy bed…

Traffic is at a standstill. We had passed through chain control (thank goodness for those who invented 4-wheel drive and mud/snow tires) and kept going up. Now we are sitting waiting for the pass to open up. Apparently some morons thought that they would be okay to go up without chains or anything like that.

Welp! They were wrong! I keep hearing on the police radio bands that they are helping people down the mountain because they had spun out. I just hope that dad won't be driving like a maniac…IF we ever get out of this traffic. I thump my head at the window in irritation. It's not the fact of the long drives…it's the fact of sitting in one spot and not moving…If the scenery changed, I would be fine, but I have been staring at the same semis and other midget cars around me for the past hour. It's getting old!

The only thing I have to pass the time is my computer and iPod. I grab my almost dead laptop and turn it on. My wallpaper with one of my favorite Dodge Rams fills the screen and lights up the cab of the truck. I look down to see the battery at 30%. Well, that means I should have a few hours left on my laptop (my battery is HUGE! I can spend up to eight hours or more on my computer and I would be totally fine! I love it!).

What catches my eye is the fact my Wi-Fi internet is running. How in the world? I am up in the mountains in the middle of nowhere and I have internet? Oookkkaaayyy…Very strange.

So I set up my internet and decide to email my friends; Keyanna, Seth, and Abigail. Keyanna is doing an AU of my AU and I wanted to see if she had anything. Plus I just love to talk to her. She can be soooo crazy and is just like me! Seth is so much like a brother to me and has helped me with designing Kile. Abigail is there too. She is funny and can be completely strange at times. But she is fun. All four of us together can be quite the group.

I see that she is on one of my favorite sites to go to, Knight Rider Online Chat. I click on it and sign in. Automatically I get a myriad of 'Jennifer!'s and other greetings. Everyone asks where I am at and when I am going to be home. I answer with what is going on…Especially the part about being stuck on the highway and being freezing cold.

Seth wants to show me pictures of his KI2T that he is doing. Problem is…I can't. For some reason this internet is so weak that I already have a hard time staying in the chat room. He understands, thankfully, and promises to show me later. Yay!

Abigail is her normal hyper self. She's talking to everyone and being random. Like normal!

Anyway, Keyanna says to me, "What would you do if Kile just came up there as a snow plow and rescued you?"

I laughed out loud on this one. I reply to her, "I would soooo jump in him and let him lead the way off this dang mountain! I so wish!" I really do. I am tired, cranky, hungry, cold, and I have school tomorrow. I would give anything to get home. Especially if Kile was the driver…

On and on we talk about what I would do if Kile and Kasey were to suddenly show up. The more we talk about it the more I wish sooo much that it would happen. I know my parents would probably be pissed off if I just jump out and hop into a strange vehicle…but you know what? It's an adventure! I created these guys; I think they would take care of me! One could only wish.

Since I am on the internet, I am using up a lot of power on my laptop. I quickly transfer some of the Knight Rider episodes I have to my iPod just in case we are stuck here for the night. I say goodbye to my friends and turn my laptop off. I know Keyanna and Seth are worried about me. They are like brother and sister to me and worry about me a lot. I guess I would be surprised if they didn't. I mean with all the crazy things I do? Geeze…

So now I am stuck looking out my fogged up window at the pissed off drivers. Fun…I cover up in my warm and soft black, green, purple, and dark pink blanket that my mom made while she was pregnant with me. I claimed it as mine…it is so warm and comfy…

Well, it seems that they let the drivers on the other side of the mountain through. I can see cars on the road across the clearing. Wonderful…now can we go? Pretty please?

No such luck. We're stuck here for another hour while we wait for the snow plows to come and clear the road for us. So, to pass the time away, I reach for my iPod. Good thing I did download those Knight Rider episodes. Hopefully they'll come in handy for my imagination.

Just as I grab it, I hear honking to my right. I look out my window and see this bright orange snow plow right next to me. Heh, figures. Now I get to sit and listen to the rattling engine that's right in my ear.

Turning away I notice something that catches my eye. I quickly turn my head back and my eyes dart to the hood of this snow plow. There is a flash of a red light then it disappears. It comes back, and then disappears again.

Strange…Never have seen that on a snow plow before. Then I notice some other things on this vehicle. For one, it's a brighter orange than normal, almost like it just came off the assembly line. The fresh paint glitters when another car's lights hit it just right. I don't know much about snow plows, but from what I do know, they are usually battered and beaten and usually really filthy. It's completely strange to see one so clean.

The next thing that catches my eye is the driver. It's a girl driving that massive rig. Well, that explains the cleanliness. From what I can see she is a redhead and thin. I can't see much else…I don't have my glasses on.

The last thing that really sends my mind for a ride is the red light that's glowing in the cab of the snow plow. Now I _know_ that isn't normal.

Something in the back of my mind is screaming at me that this vehicle and driver is real familiar…but I can't seem to put my finger on it…I see this strange girl look over at me and give me a smile. She waves to me happily and for some reason it looks very oddly familiar! This is driving me crazy! Where have I seen her before and why does this truck give me the chills?

My phone rings with its 2008 Knight Rider theme song. I so wasn't expecting that and I practically jumped ten foot out of my seat! I flipped open the scratched up lid and see I have a new message.

It reads, 'Jennifer, do you need assistance?'

Okay…add that to my list of weird things going on tonight…Now some creepy person is texting me.

'Who the heck are you and how did you get this number?' I reply back more than a little upset at the fact that someone strange knows me.

I got a reply within a few seconds. That was fast. 'My name is Kile. I am the Knight Industries Living Entity. Do you recognize me now?' I scroll down and see a '-'.

I stare at my phone for a minute like I have just seen a ghost. I glance out my window back to the snow plow and see the strange girl waving again and grinning at me. Could it really be…? Or was my imagination really playing tricks on my again?

I bust up laughing causing my brother to jump out of his seat. He had been playing a game on dad's computer and was so into it that my outburst surprised him. I laugh so hard because I cannot believe all of this. Seriously, the AI I created almost 6 months ago now actually exists?

_MY KILE AND KASEY IS REAL?_

I look back out my window after I had calmed down to see the girl…no, make that Kasey, snickering at me. I shake my head and hear my phone ring again. I pick it up and see that it is Kile again and I read the message, 'Are you okay? Your heart rate and blood pressure just went up. Do you require medical assistance?'

I laugh again getting a look from my brother. I reply to Kile, 'Lol, no Kile. I do not need medical assistance. I just find it hard to believe that you actually do exist!'

Alex looks over to me and gives me his 'what the heck is wrong with you?' look. "Jen? Uh…are you going crazy?"

I laugh again to the point where I can't breathe. "YES Alex! I think I am going crazy!" I try to bring air into my lungs all the while still laughing like a hyena.

My phone rings again and I pick it up. 'Yes Kasey and I do exist. Thanks to you. Now are you sure you are alright?' Kile really seems worried about me. Heh, I understand why. This is so strange and unbelievably funny that I can't help but laugh over it.

'Yes Kile. I'm fine. May I ask what you're doing here?' I text back to him. Now I am really thankful that mom and dad got me unlimited text messaging. It really comes in handy sometimes.

'Well, I have been watching the area and heard there was a storm heading this way and that you are here trapped on the mountain. Kasey and I felt we should provide our assistance to you so you can get over to the other side. Would you like an escort?' Kile replied within an instant.

I stared at my phone in shock…Was Kile and Kasey really offering to get me home?

I look back at the window to see what looked like Kasey talking to Kile. Her hands were moving about and she wasn't looking at me anymore. Of course I would take the escort…They offered it to me…Why wouldn't I?

I replied back, 'Yes! I would love an escort! Thank you so much! :D' I flip my phone shut and look over at my family who looks bored to death.

Instantly I get another message. Knowing who it is I just flip my phone back open and read my mail. 'You are very welcome. Would you like to ride with me and Kasey during the trip?'

Oh heck yes! Kile and Kasey are here to save my day and they are offering me a ride? I would be an idiot to refuse!

I smile from ear to ear and say to my father, "Dad. Do me a favor. Follow this snow plow. He will get us up and over the mountain." Then I go to open the door to get out.

"What are you talking about? Get back in here!" My father yells as I start to climb out.

"What? My friends are here and they said they will escort us over the mountain. I'm gonna ride with them." I say continuing to get out. I know my father will be pissed off at me, but there is no way I am going to miss this chance to talk to my creation!

"Jennifer! Get back in this truck!" He says and I stop. He can be so scary when he is pissed off. "How do you know these people?"

"They are friends from school. If you're afraid of them crashing or something, you don't have to worry. They are professional drivers. They know exactly what to do in these conditions." I lie through my teeth. If I told my father the truth, he'd make sure I never went with Kile and Kasey. I hope that he will believe me at least this once…

All I get as an answer from my father is silence. I sigh and look back out at Kasey who is looking between me and my father. I see her smile and get out of Kile's massive snow plow disguise. My door is still open so I hear the slush on the ground as she walks over to our truck.

"Mr. Hooper. My name is Kasey Knight. I am a good friend of Jen's. She will be safe with me. I drive roads like these all the time and so far I have never wrecked." I knew that it probably wasn't really her driving, but if she told my father that Kile actually drove, things could get out of hand.

My father still hasn't answered and my mother who was being quiet for some reason finally spoke up. "Honey, she'll be fine. She'll be in that huge snow plow with a great driver." Then she turned her attention to me and Kasey. "Go on ahead and go sweetie. Just let us follow."

I know I must have had a grin from ear to ear as I hopped out of the red Mega cab, shivering slightly in the freezing temperatures. "Thanks mom!" I yell as I run over to the passenger side of the bright orange snow plow. The door opens automatically for me. I am lucky that Kile could tell that I was freezing already and most likely I would have had a hard time opening the door. I climbed in and sat down in the soft heated seat. Sighing, I say to Kile, "Thank you so much. I am so glad to get out of that cramped space."

"Not a problem, Jennifer. I am glad you were able to. I have always wanted to meet face to face with my 'creator' in a sense." I could tell there was a smile evident in that smooth voice of his.

"And you have no idea how much I have wanted to meet you guys. So, tell me, how did you two come to be?" I ask as Kasey sits down on her driver's seat. Kile immediately turns on his heater and warms us up. Thank goodness…It's really freezing outside.

"Well, you can see that you are indeed our creator. One of your good friends from KRO, which I am sorry that I cannot legally tell you who it is, knows the Knight family and had me built to your specifications. Kasey is both Bonnie and Michael's daughter. She has become my driver and helped me get acquainted with the human race." Kile explained to me very thoroughly.

I think I have a guess as to whom might have had him built…He has always told me time and time again that he would do it. I wonder if he really was able to. I wouldn't even begin to know how to thank him!

I smile as I look over to Kasey. "It's a real pleasure to meet you both. I thank you again so much for coming to me. You don't know how ecstatic I am!" I say as I bounce in my seat happily. Then I quiet down remembering that Kile can feel my every move…

It's kind of hard not to smile from ear to ear when you're sitting in your dream car. Well, technically he's not a car right now…but still. It's freakin' awesome!

"So, Knight Rider really exists? With both Kitts and Karr and everything?" I ask as I feel Kile's frame shift forward.

With a laugh in her voice, Kasey says, "Yes, everything and everyone exists. My father is in semi-retirement with Mike filling in his shoes. I plan to do so as well once I get more experience." She has a smile with what I can guess is the thought that her father would be proud if she did follow him.

"What about the show though? Why was that there?" I ask with curiosity. I had watched every episode of Knight Rider at least ten times. And now that I know they are real, it's kinda hard to not wonder…

"Oh! That one's easy. You really didn't think we existed, did you?" Kasey looks toward me with another bright smile that she no doubtfully inherited from her father.

"No, I never did." I tell her straight up. Seriously, who would ever think that actual Artificial Intelligence actually existed in cars?

A grin appeared on Kasey's face. "There ya go. That's your answer. Just think, if our enemies watch the show, then no one would believe that we are real. So it makes our job so much easier in the long hall. And the reason why my brother did another show just this past year was to get everyone to believe that we aren't real again. Make sense?" Kasey just asked as I rethink everything she just told me.

"Yes, it does make sense. One more irritating question though…" I ask her. I don't want to go overboard on the questions right now.

"Yes" both Kile and Kasey reply to me in unison.

I take a deep breath and ask them, "If you guys were real to begin with, and Kasey you're just turning 18 soon if I am not mistaken, then how is it possible that I created you guys? Or at least Kile?" I finish then quickly add with a pat to his dash "No offense big guy." Even though I thought the show wasn't real, I always thought of the AI's being _alive_. Not just some mindless machine but a being with feelings and thoughts of their own. And to me saying that I _created_ Kile is wrong in my book.

Kile just answers me with a "None taken" while Kasey looks like she's lost in thought.

"You know, I really don't know. My guess is just fate really. Everything happens for a reason. I know we have people who watch over the FanFiction sites and whoever has something that is close enough to what is true we watch them; just to make sure that they aren't really putting out what happens. I was still Kasey Tanner when your story happened to pop up. It really surprised Mom and Dad. Then your friend went to them with the idea of building Kile. They did and then Kile came and rescued me from Karr. After that, everything that happened in your stories really did happen to me and my family. My family decided to keep tabs on you and see if you were a spy. You turned out not to be so we just considered it to be fate in a way." Kasey finally finishes her explanation. It doesn't really make sense…but it's better than nothing in my eyes.

"Huh…I truly didn't know you guys were real. I didn't mean to put up everything that happened to you guys up online. I'm sorry…" I say quickly feeling the need to apologize. I don't want them thinking I really am a spy. That was the furthest thing from my mind when I started writing my stories.

"It's okay. No harm done." Kasey smiles and looks forward to watch where Kile is going.

I guess I was too caught up to notice that we started to move. Heh, I need to pay attention more.

This is about when I take a look around Kile's cab. It's different from what I imagined it…but that's most likely because he's a snow plow right now and not his awesome Challenger body. He has bright red boxes full of information on the area around us on his windshield. His globe is just like I imagined it…a deep red with a black as night dot sitting right in the middle. In my opinion, its better than Ki3t's ever could be.

The soft black leather seats are amazing too. My Jeep at home has ripped and hard leather seats…basically trashed seats. I am not used to such marvelous and comfy seats. Especially now since these are heated. They are sooooo nice!

I look out the windshield and see that there is literally no road! Okay…that's not creepy at all…*gulps* I have been on this road at least a hundred times. I have to admit that this is the weirdest of them all.

But I know I am safe. Kile would NEVER let any harm come to me. In fact as soon as we got on the snow, I felt myself kinda go slightly stiff. Guess he activated his Laser Restraint system. Now I don't have to wear a dang seat belt! Yay!

Kasey and I keep talking all the way up and back down the mountain. I think Kile kept most of his attention on the icy road because he really didn't talk much. Though I wouldn't blame him, he's got a lot on his mind…er…CPU…about this dang windy and twisty road.

Mom texts me once in a while to make sure I am fine. She can be a worry wort sometimes, but I don't mind. She loves me and I know it's just her being an over-protective mother.

Overall it takes us a very short hour to get up and over the mountain. The road isn't that long, just real icy. I kept glancing in Kile's passenger mirror to see if my father was doing alright behind us. Well, at least I didn't have to worry about his crazy driving. Hehe.

Once down on the free way, Kile pulls over to the side of the road. I sigh, I really don't want this to end so soon. I was just beginning to have fun!

"Thanks guys for the ride! I appreciated it sooo much and I had sooo much fun!" I practically bounce in my seat.

Kasey laughs, "Not a problem. I know I had a great time. Kile? Did you?" She looks at the dash with a playful glare.

I snicker as Kile replies to his driver, "Of course! Why wouldn't I have fun?" I can definitely tell there is a smile in his voice. Kasey didn't need to threaten him for the truth after all.

"Good." Kasey turns from her friend to me. "It was a pleasure to meet you. Can we stop by some time?" She asks with her hand held out.

I gladly take her hand and shake it proudly. "I would love for you too! I sooo wanna see you guys again!" I can't help the grin that I have plastered on my face.

"Great! I'll see if I can bring both the Kitts along too. Karr…I don't know about. He's still a bit wary of you." Kasey says slowly. She must be afraid that I will be upset.

"Oh I understand. I'm a writer who apparently knows about your guys' lives. Still don't know how really…Hehe. But I understand completely. I would be the same if I were in his…uh…tires." I grin kinda embarrassed. Can't believe I just said that!

Kasey laughs at me. I bet she's used to all the jokes about her car friends.

A loud honk from behind us tells me that Dad is getting impatient. He really wants to go home. I want to as well…but I really don't want to leave Kile and Kasey. I just met them!

I start to open my door to let myself out. "Well, thanks for the ride. I greatly appreciate it. See ya around?" I ask hopefully.

A huge grin appears on Kasey's face. "Yup! Now ya might wanna scram before your dad just up and leaves ya." She jabs her thumb in the direction of the Mega Cab.

I grin once more and climb out of the massive snow plow. "See ya!" I gently close Kile's door and slowly head back to my own ride. My eyes can't seem to leave the bright orange vehicle to my side.

I climb into the red Mega Cab and close the door. Dad drives by my friends and on the way I wave to them. I look behind us and see Kile flash his lights at me. I smile once more, knowing I will see those guys again some day.

A day I can't wait for!

* * *

_A/N: I know it's kinda different...and I am NOT used to writing in the present tense. So sorry if it's a bit messed up. hehehe. Took me forever to do this one...Hope you enjoyed though! _

_Oh! K&K surprise should be up in a few days once's my beta reader gets done with it! Hope you enjoyed!_

_~BuckleWinner~  
_


End file.
